


Surprise

by Milael



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie Thawne/Iris West (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, OlivarryHoliday2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milael/pseuds/Milael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 2: Free Day from OlivarryHoliday2015</p>
<p>AU where Barry is still a forensic scientist and Oliver is a soldier.<br/>Barry is sad because he won't spend Christmas with his boyfriend. Or is he wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For http://olivarryweek.tumblr.com.
> 
> Sorry for my mistakes. Hope you will enjoy!

For a lot of people, Christmas wasn’t a day like the other ones. It was a day where family got together and spent a very good moment with each other. A day where every family celebrated Christmas in their own way, without losing the Christmas spirit. Unfortunately, for people who celebrated Christmas, they didn’t have a family to spend Christmas day with. It was Barry Allen’s case. Yes, he could celebrate Christmas day with his family, but a man which he loved very much won’t be here with him. And because of this, he didn’t feel like celebrating.

Sat down on his bed, he was looking sadly at a picture of a blond-haired, blue-eyed and smiling man. This man was Oliver Queen, Barry’s boyfriend. They were together since three years, but this year, like the last year, Oliver couldn’t be here for Christmas and New Year. Oliver was a soldier and was currently in Africa for a mission. Barry hadn’t seen him for six months already and he really missed his partner. Yes, they could talk through Skype but not at as many time as they wanted. The letters they could send were not really helpful, specially because Barry knew when he received a letter, it was a long time after it was written.

Barry smiled sadly when he thought about today. It was the 24th December and this day also was the day where they had met three years ago. He still could remember their meeting.

_Flash back_

_Barry was at the airport of New York and he was running, dragging his suitcase behind him. He was late, very late. His plane was about to take off and he wasn’t inside. He knew if he missed this plane, he couldn’t go at Central City and spend Christmas with his family at time. So he ran. He ran but he wasn’t very careful where he put his feet. That’s why he hit something solid while he was looking at the screens in order to know where his plane was. If his feet hadn’t tripped over his suitcase, he wouldn’t have fallen. But it wasn’t the case. His legs tripped over his suitcase and he fell, the suitcase crushed by his legs. He fell very hard on his behind and caught himself by his right arm. He winced while he tried to sit up. It was at this moment he saw a hand appear in front of his eyes._

_His eyes looked at this hand then a shoulder, a chest and finally a face. A amused face which was owned by a man, tall and muscled, with short blond hair and blue eyes. A five o’clock shadow highlighted a firm jaw._

_It was at this time Barry realized the wall he had crashed into wasn’t a wall, but a man. A sexy man who raised one eyebrow whereas he was still holding out his hand. Barry saw this and took the offered hand while he started tripping over his words to apologize._

_"I’m very, very sorry and… woah what strength!"_

_Indeed the blond man just effortlessly lifted Barry. The young man knew he wasn’t heavy and he wasn’t as muscular as this man, but he was really surprised. Then he remembered what just happened and apologized again._

_"I’m very sorry to have crashed into you. I wasn’t looking before me, I was looking for my plane’s departure gate and-"_

_A feminine voice suddenly was heard in the airport to say the boarding of the plane going to Central City was over. However it was Barry’s plane. When he heard that, his shoulders fell and he lowered his head._

_"And I just missed my plane. Joe will kill me."_

_Then he realized he still was in front of this stranger, a very attractive stranger besides, and that he just stammered before him. His cheeks suddenly became red. However he blushed more when he noticed he still was holding the stranger’s hand. He released quickly the hand._

_"I’m really, really sorry," he said ashamed while he lowered his head._

_He then heard a small laugh coming from the stranger. He raised his head and saw the blond man looking at him with amused eyes. But he wasn’t mocking him. So Barry stared at him dumbstruck while the man spoke._

_"Don’t worry, it’s not bad. My name is Oliver Queen."_

_The blond man now called Oliver held out his hand a second time. Barry surprisingly looked at the hand then a big smile appeared on his face, and he took the hand and shook it._

_"Barry Allen."_

_Flash back_

His meeting with Oliver had changed his life. He had gone with Oliver at Starling City (where Oliver was living) then had took the train towards Central City. But before taking it, they had exchanged their phone number, and they had gotten together some months after. Then after being together for some months, they had decided to move together in their own flat at Central City, an Oliver’s idea.

At the beginning of their relationship, Oliver had told him he was a soldier so that Barry knew what he could expect while dating him, and to stop their relationship if he didn’t want to continue. And until today Barry had never wished to not date Oliver. Yes, their relationship wasn’t like other relationships because they didn’t see each other everyday. But when Oliver came back, they spent days that Barry won’t ever forget.

He got out of his mind when somebody started to knock at his door. He put down the picture and stood up to go answer. It was Iris.

"Iris? What are you doing here?"

The young woman, who was also his sister, frowned.

"Barry, did you forget you had promised me to go with me to get daddy’s gift?"

"Oh crap! Yes I forget. I’m so sorry, Iris. Just get in. I’m ready in two minutes."

Iris didn’t manage to stay angry at her brother when she saw his sad eyes. She got in and closed the door while Barry was already in his room to change his clothes. Going out with his pyjamas wasn’t a very good idea. Iris moved and went at the living room. She walked around the room while waiting her brother. Her eyes went on a picture of Barry and Oliver together. She sadly smiled.

"By the way, why do you receive just now Joe’s gift?"

Iris shook her head and saw Barry getting in the room while he tried to put his sweater.

"The shop had had a problem. But I’m lucky I can get the gift today. But if we’re not leaving now, I’m afraid I won’t be able to get it."

"I’m ready, I’m ready," Barry said while putting on his shoes.

The siblings left two minutes later.

 

*******************************

After getting Joe’s gift, Barry followed his sister to their father’s house. As every year, Christmas was celebrated at West’s home. And, even if Barry and Iris didn’t live here now, they always went here for Christmas. The house had been decorated by Iris and Barry, Joe being busy at his work.

When they arrived at home, Barry and Iris didn’t lose time and started cooking. Then Joe joined them and made his famous eggnog. Their last guest arrived after that. This year, they were a small group, but they weren’t bothered by that because they were with family.

There were Joe, then Iris and her fiancee, Eddy Thawne, also a detective. They were together since four years and they still loved each other. Then there was Barry. They were just four to celebrate together, but they thought it was enough. However Barry couldn’t stop thinking a person was missing. But he tried to stop thinking about that because he didn’t want to sadden the atmosphere.

Apparently his efforts weren’t enough because his father often looked at him with an indefinable expression in his eyes. At first he didn’t worry about that, but after a moment he started to get tired of these looks. He loved Joe, this man was his father, but the cop sometimes worried too much.

They started to sit at the table when somebody knocked.

"We’re waiting for someone?" Barry asked.

Joe and Iris looked at each other, and Barry noticed. But when he started to say something about that, Joe cut him.

"Can you answer Barry?"

Barry closed his eyes bur frowned. He stood up, wondering what was happening, and went to answer. However when he saw the person, he froze. Before his was Oliver in flesh and bone. With a big smile on his lips.

"Ollie?" Barry asked in a trembling voice.

"Hi Bear."

Without warning Barry throw himself in his partner’s arms while tears ran on his cheeks. Oliver tightly held Barry in his arms while he was murmuring in his ear. They remained like that for long minutes, the two men with tears in their eyes. Then Barry moved away.

"What are you doing here? It’s not important. Come here."

Barry caught Oliver by his jacket and pulled him toward himself, and kissed him. Oliver put his hands on the younger man’s hips, and answered at the kiss with the same passion.

"Merry Christmas," Oliver whispered with a smile when they had to move away to breath.

"Shut up and kiss me," Barry answered laughing.

"With pleasure."

The two men met each other, feeding on each other’s presence.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing :)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
